300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artoria Pendragon
'Abilities' ---- Avalon - The Everdistant Utopia Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '180 seconds *Passive - 'When Artoria's Health is below 25%, she gains an '''Avalon' buff that restores 25% of Artoria's maximum Health over 5 seconds and reduces all damage taken while within the duration of healing effect by 40%. The Avalon buff can trigger only once every 180 seconds. ---- Meteor Strike Q Cost: 20 Mana 'Cooldown: '''13 / 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Artoria lungs her sword and charges toward the target direction, dealing 45/85/125/165/205 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit. Within 5 seconds, Artoria can cast '''Twilight Strike Q once. Twilight Strike Q Cost: 20 Mana 'Cooldown: '-'' *Active 2nd Cast - 'Artoria strikes her sword in a rectangular area in the direction of the cursor, dealing 45/85/125/165/205 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit, knocking them up, and slightly knocking them back from the impact area. ---- '''Invisible Air - Bounded Field of the Wind King W Cost: 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 seconds *Passive - 'Artoria gains 20/30/40/50/60% bonus Attack Speed. *Active - ''Artoria challenges an enemy hero to a duel. If Artoria challenges the target that has Health percentage higher than herself, she taunts the target for a fixed duration between 1 ~ 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds, the higher the ratio between Artoria's Health and the target's Health the longer the duration, maximum at the ratio for the difference between Artoria's Health and the target's Health reaches 50%. The taunted target takes 50% less damage from all other units excluding Artoria. If Artoria challenges the target that has Health percentage equal to or lower than herself, she reduces the target's Movement Speed by 30%/37.5%/45%/52.5%/60% for 4 seconds. ---- '''''Strike Air - Hammer of the Wind King E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''7 / 6.5 / 6 / 5.5 / 5 seconds *Active - 'Artoria swings her sword in a cone-shaped area for 90 degree on the target direction, dealing 35/70/105/140/175 + AD + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Attack Speed by 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% for 3 seconds. ---- '''Excalibur - Sword of Promised Victory R Cost: '''100 Mana '''Cooldown: '''130 / 120 / 110 seconds *Active - 'Artoria charges for 1 seconds, before she continues to channel and burst a line of energy toward the target direction for 1.5 seconds, dealing 20/35/50 + AD + AP magic damage per 0.1 seconds to all enemies the light passes through and reducing their Movement Speed by 50% for 1.5 seconds. Within Eternal Arena, this skill also deals of the target's maximum Health magic damage per 0.1 seconds to all buildings the light passes through. If the building's Health is less than 15% when taking damage from this skill, the type of damage dealt on those buildings becomes true damage. *Note - ''This skill deals a total of 450/675/900 + AD + AP magic damage within 1.5 seconds. ---- ---- Category:Heroes